


That Time Derek and Stiles Accidentally Became Parents

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Parenthood, Allison Lives, Baby, Boyd and Erica Live, Daddy!Derek, Drama Will Come, Fluff, Hunters Suck- Sorry Allison, Mommy!Stiles, Pack Mom Stiles, a dash of angst, pup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was supposed to go on his gift vacation and have fun. He wasn't supposed to bring back a werewolf baby and completely throw Derek's wolf for a loop! They don't even live together. They still haven't even thrown out the 'L' word yet, not to even think about the 'M' word from Derek's side of things. </p>
<p>The pack is only just functioning like an actual pack and family. What are they supposed to do with a baby!?</p>
<p>It's a huge (tiny), awful (adorable) mess (gift).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the werewolves can shift into an actual wolf, not just the alpha. They can have their 'beta' form, with the extra hair and the fangs and the claws, but they can all shift into a real wolf as well. The alpha is the biggest.
> 
> Also, I'm aware that Scott is the actual alpha but I like Derek as the alpha so there ya go! :D

Stiles hates werewolves.

Sure, most of his friends are werewolves, and yes, he's dating a werewolf. But he is sick and tired of being pulled into their shit!

Don't get him wrong; he'd go to hell and back for his pack. He'd drop whatever he was working on if any of his friends needed him. Scott called him from work because he didn't know what to get Allison for her birthday, and Stiles met him at the department store for goodness sake! But this was just ridiculous.

Derek and the pack gave him an all-expense-paid trip to Comic-con, probably bribed his boss into getting him off work for two weeks, and even paid for him to do other fun things while he was gone. It was freaking awesome. It only would have been better if he could have managed to drag his grumpy alpha boyfriend along with him, but some quality Stiles time was pretty legit.

However, apparently he had worked up quite the reputation in the supernatural world and three days before he was supposed to go back to Beacon Hills the local pack found him and asked for his help. It wasn't anything big, just some annoying lemur pixie things that wouldn't go away. They really bothered the older members of the pack, and Stiles got so many cookies (don't even get him started on the irony of grandmas that bake cookies in a werewolf pack).

But this doesn't explain his hate for werewolves. Cookies are delicious!

Here's the thing. It's the middle of the damn night, he's traipsing through unknown territory in the woods behind his hotel, looking for a werewolf. He's already fallen a handful of times because, once again, it's the middle of the damn night, and his puny human eyes can't see in the dark. He should be back in his room, either sleeping or naked-Skyping his grumpy boyfriend. The latter would be awesome; he should really get back and make that happen.

He's seriously debating turning around when he hears the howl again, the one that woke him up.

He doesn't have werewolf hearing of course, but he's pretty sure that he recognizes the sound of a wolf in trouble. He thinks that after so many years in a pack his ears have grown sensitive to the sound of howls. He can tell his pack apart from other packs, and he can tell his pack apart from each other. Erica has a smooth alto howl when compared to Cora's lighter, sharper one. And Derek has a howl on a whole other level; it's a deep, powerful, baritone sound that honestly? Stiles may have a kink for; he hasn't decided yet. Who's he kidding? If Derek ever did it in the bedroom he would probably pass out. Not that Derek couldn't make him blackout on any given day.

But that's besides the point.

He was trying to fall asleep in his hotel room, dreamland avoiding him because he was arguing with himself on whether or not to sleep or call Derek up, when he heard the howl. It wasn't very loud and sounded pretty weak. It wasn't a call he'd heard before, but the essence of the sound was all too familiar to him. 'Help me.'

He didn't leave at first. He figured it was some wolf in the local pack and her (because it was definitely female; just call them 'super human ears') packmates would help her out. But after ten minutes and she kept calling, Stiles had to help her. The best he could figure was that she was an omega, and the local pack-who had seemed so nice before- didn't associate with omegas. It pissed him off and kind of made him want to un-eat all of the cookies and throw them away. They were asshole cookies. Gross.

So he was looking for a werewolf that no one else would help even though he totally didn't have to do anything. He could have stayed in his room and gone to sleep. He didn't have to risk missing his flight in the morning or getting nibbled on by a werewolf in the middle of the night. He could have just ignored her.

No, he couldn't have. Dammit. It's the curse of having a soft spot for werewolves.

But he hates them too because they can't take care of themselves. What's the point of having all of that supernatural ability when you need poor ol' human Stiles to save your ass?

He trips over fallen branches a grand total of twenty times before he finally finds the source of the howling, and the sight just punches him right in the gut. He can't even be upset anymore, not for having come out here.

The wolf is lying a few yards away, breathing heavily, multiple arrows poking out of her fur. Stiles assumes hunters, which means that she wouldn't be healing-not from those wounds.

What's the protocol for approaching a wounded animal? Oh yeah, don't. Well fuck that. He edged closer and closer to the poor animal, holding his hands out in hopes of appearing nonthreatening.

"Don't eat Stiles," he mumbled, getting closer and closer. The she-wolf watched him warily; even in the dark he could see her nose twitching to catch his scent. "Weak human here. I just wanna help." He winced when he stepped on a stick that snapped like thunder in his ears. He froze.

The wolf looked him up and down before shifting into a very bloody, very naked, human woman. Black veins on her pale skin inched closer and closer to her chest. "You heard... my call..." she said weakly. "And found me..." She almost sounded confused.

He nodded. "I did."

She coughed and Stiles recognized the dark liquid that dripped down her chin, too dark to be blood. "You're human..." So that's why she was confused. "Why...?"

"You were calling for help," he said as if it were obvious. He took a step closer again; she growled. He sighed. "I thought you might have been with the local pack, but when you kept calling I assumed you were an omega. Those bastards probably think they're better than you. Assholes," he growled. It was nothing compared to a werewolf but he'd been working on it and was pretty damn proud. "But I know that if one of my wolves were calling for help I would want them to get it. I couldn't just leave you out here. Hunters?"

The woman nodded. "They found us... Caught us... off gaurd... Everyone..." she whimpered.

It was doing things to Stiles' heart, like ripping it out and stomping it. "What can I do?" he questioned. He really hoped she didn't ask him to kill her. He couldn't do that. But he also wouldn't refuse her dying wish. Fuck!

"Your pack... is good...?"

He may be a little biased, but, "The best."

She smiled at him, a relieved-happy kind of smile, before turning into a wolf again. She stood slowly on very shakey legs and picked something up in her teeth. He couldn't see it until she was standing right in front of him. He crouched down, assuming her goal was to hand him whatever it was. She did.

In his hands was a tiny wolf pup that seemed to be asleep.

He couldn't freak out like he wanted to because that would have involved flailing and he didn't want to wake the puppy up, but what? He looked at the bigger wolf who had moved far enough away to where he couldn't just hand the pup back. She met his confused and panicked eyes with her own calm yet sad ones. And he knew what she couldn't say.

She was dying; he couldn't save her. Her pack was gone; there was no one else for her. She was giving him her baby.

She cast one sad, longing glance at the pup before turning and limping away.

"No, wait!" Stiles called. He would have gotten up and chased her but he would have tripped and fallen and hurt the puppy... Oh gawd a puppy... A werewolf baby...

He could bite down the panic for now but after he figured out how the hell to get back to his hotel room he was totally going to lose his shit.

**TLA**

It takes Stiles twice as long to get back to his hotel as it took him to find the wolf, mainly because he's terrified the entire walk that he's going to impale himself and the puppy on a wayward branch or something like that. Maybe fall into a ravine and die. Or drown in a lake, taking himself and the baby with him. So he walked super slow, one arm held out in front of him constantly, and the tiny wolf cuddled up to his chest.

How was this his life? How did he go from vacation!Stiles to mommy!Stiles in the span of an hour? And why was he calling himself mommy!Stiles? Probably because Derek would make an awesome daddy. No! Even though that's totally true. Derek _would_ make a great dad; Stiles could be 'mommy' for that.

Speaking of Derek...

When Stiles finally found the parking lot, with streetlights, he could stop waving his arm around in front of him like an idiot because he could see. He studied the fluffy bundle in his arms. It was grey with some white and black mixed in here and there. It wasn't very big at all, maybe a couple weeks at most. Do werewolf puppies age like regular puppies? Derek would kno-

Derek! He needed to call Derek _right_ now.

He managed to get to his room with little hassle, walked right past the night clerk. He tried to put the wolf down when he got to his room but as soon as he did it started whining and whimpering and he wasn't a monster so he held on to it as he grabbed his phone and called the familiar number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," he pleaded. He paced around the room, waiting to hear that gruff voice over the phone. He didn't, so he dialed again. His heartrate was speeding up because the panic was starting to set in. He was not equipped to handle a puppy, especially not one that could turn into a baby. He definitely wasn't equipped to take care of a baby. "Pick up, damm- dangit!"

When he didn't get an answer the second time either he cursed himself because it had been his dumb idea to lay down The Rule. It all started when he got sick of being called for bullshit reasons like an icecream run or tampon emergency in the middle of the night. So he implemented The Rule. If it was seriously important, like life or death, then calling three times would be the key. One time was just 'eh'- two times was 'no one is dying'-and three was 'answer the fucking phone before I'm gutted like a fish.' So he dialed a third time.

" _Stiles? What's wrong?_ "

"Derek! Thank God."

" _What is it? What happened?_ "

"I was trying to go to sleep but I heard this howl that sounded like it was calling for help so I went to investigate and I found this wolf who was shot with a bunch of arrows and she said it was hunters so there was Wolfsbane and her whole pack was killed and I asked what I could do and she gave me her baby and I'm pretty sure she's dead and I don't know what to do with a werewolf baby!"

It was quiet on the line for a minute until the alpha sighed. " _It's late, Stiles. Now is not the time for your little hypothetical games. Get some sleep so you don't miss your flight. Hurry back._ " And he hung up!

Stiles stared at his phone, mouth gaping, for at least a solid three minutes. "That bast-...jerk," he finally mumbled. He tossed his phone into his bag and sat the tiny wolf on his bed; he crouched in front of it. He was kind of surprised when he was met with a pair of big blue eyes. The pup stared at him and its tiny little tail started twitching.

"You're really cute, aren't you?" he questioned, melting. Seriously, how was this his life? The little pup moved closer to him. "I'm really sorry about your mom," he said, rubbing it's fluffy head. "You're so tiny."

He pulled his shirt off and climbed onto the bed; the pup moved tight up against his chest. "Derek's going to eat his words tomorrow when I take you home," he said softly. "I don't know how I'm going to hide you on the plane, but I'll think of something. I can't leave you here, not with those mean wolves who wouldn't help your mommy. She left you with me. I'll take care of you. Derek will too. He's going to be your new alpha. He's awesome..." He talked them both to sleep.

**TLA**

Stiles thought security in airports was supposed to be tight, but he waltzed right on the plane with a poorly hidden lump in his t-shirt. He felt kind of guilty for hiding the pup there, but he (Stiles checked) didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to prefer being against skin over being against a t-shirt. It was probably a wolf-scent thing- an adorable wolf-scent thing.

After waking up with the tiny pup cuddled up against him he was beyond smitten. He knew that it would only get worse if the little pup shifted into a baby; he's always been a sucker for babies.

When the plane finally landed he had a little bit more trouble with the staff but they left him alone when he threatened to vomit all over them. He had his luggage and was outside with his Jeep in record time. He should pretend to be sick next time he has to get on a plane!

It was very hard to load up his Jeep one-handed, but he managed. He climbed into the driver's seat gently, one hand on the lump in his shirt and the other hand with an extra shirt. He pulled the little wolf out of the shirt he was wearing and bundled it up in the other shirt; he started whimpering. "I'm sorry little guy, but I'd feel a lot better driving you around with two hands. I know you're a werewolf and everything but what if your special healing hasn't kicked in yet? What if..." He continued to talk and the pup quieted down, falling right to sleep.

He had one hour to think of a way to introduce the newest member of the pack to his alpha boyfriend. Because Derek would accept him into the pack if Stiles had anything to say about it.

**TLA**

Ultimately, Stiles just decided to spring it on him. Not the best idea, sure, but Derek was used to having to fly by the seat of his pants. It's not like anything else major that happened sent them a nice little warning before it punched them in the face.

Derek was on the porch waiting as soon as Stiles pulled up; he probably heard the Jeep coming a long way off. He had a big smile on his face that Stiles absolutely loved, but it fell a bit when Stiles climbed out of his Jeep.

"What is that?" the alpha questioned, eyebrows rising at the little bundle Stiles had in his arms.

Stiles glared at the man. "I tried to tell you last night. You hung up on me." Derek was in front of him in a flash, eyes turning red, nostrils flaring. "Don't go all alpha on him; he's just a baby," Stiles chided. He rearranged the shirt that covered the pup so Derek could see his little face.

His big blue eyes were looking right at the alpha; they flashed gold. Derek took a step back in surprise. He looked at Stiles, bewildered confusion written across his face. "You were serious."

"Three rings, dude," the human replied as a 'duh.' He moved past his werewolf boyfriend to walk into the house. "What do werewolf babies eat? Do you have anything I could feed him?"

**TLA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? 
> 
> Let me know!

**TLA**

Derek watched as Stiles carefully helped the little wolf pup drink some milk. It was doing all kinds of things to Derek's own wolf. Things like 'mate' and 'mine' flew around his heart like they were caught up in a storm. He and Stiles hadn't even talked about being anything more serious than boyfriends. They didn't even live together! And he just wants to bring home a baby and drive Derek's instincts a little crazier?

"Derek, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" He hadn't even realized that Stiles was talking.

"I said, why do you think he hasn't shifted into a baby yet? Is he too young? Were you born as a wolf too? When will he shift? Do you-"

"Breathe, Stiles," Derek interrupted, but it was said with much fondness. He moved closer, the little pup looking at him warily the closer he got to Stiles. "When born wolves are still babies they take whatever form their mother is in because they can't control their shift themselves. You said his mother was a wolf when she gave him to you? That's why she gave you a pup instead of a baby. But since his mother is gone and because of the attack by the hunters he may subconsciously feel safest in this form so can't shift back."

"Huh," Stiles said, "Makes sense." When the little pup didn't seem hungry any more he snuggled the tiny little guy up close to his face. His nose was filled with that precious puppy/baby smell. "You don't have to be scared with me. I won't let anything hurt you. No, I won't. I bet you're the cutest little baby in the whole world. Yes you are."

Derek watched as the human paced around, mumbling to the pup the whole time. He was seriously glad that the human couldn't hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears like thunder. "I'm going to call the pack," he said suddenly. He really couldn't handle the picture that Stiles made carrying around the little werewolf- it was almost too much for his heart to handle. The last baby he'd been this close to had been his nephew-his very first one.

His only one.

He sighed and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his leather jacket hanging by the door. To save time he only dialed one number.

_"Chocolate lover of the blonde goddess, who may I say is calling?"_

Derek was too stunned to speak at first. "Boyd, what the hell was that?"

The man on the other line sighed, a deep and resigned sound. _"I fell in love with a crazy woman."_

"Is that really how you answer her phone? Why'd you answer it then?"

_"She doesn't answer phone calls until she's had at least one cup of coffee. And she'd know if I didn't do it."_

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon," Derek replied, astounded.

He could hear the grin in Boyd's voice. _"We were up kind of late last night."_

Derek shook his head and tried not to picture his betas up till all hours of the morning, but he was happy for them. They had both grown so much since their high school days. _"Is that alpha-dearest? What does he require of the blonde goddess?"_ Okay, Erica not so much.

_"That's why she needs coffee,"_ Boyd said before the alpha could hear him passing the phone to Erica. _"Erica here."_

"Blonde goddess?" Derek questioned. Too bad she couldn't see his judgemental eyebrow raise.

_"Shut up. It's true, isn't it?"_

_"Don't argue, Derek."_

Derek was disappointed that Boyd didn't think he knew at least that much. He had a mom, aunts, sisters, female cousins, and now he has three very strong-willed female packmates; he knows not to argue. "Erica," he said seriously. "Stiles has a baby."

_"WHAT?"_

He grinned and hung up the phone. She'd probably be pissed at him, but he knew she would call the entire pack faster than he could.

"DEREK! Derek, Derek!"

The alpha tossed his phone on the couch and sprinted towards the kitchen at the sound of Stiles' calls. "Stiles?" he questioned as he ran into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Look! He shifted!" the human exclaimed happily. In his arms was a tiny human-looking child with the same bright blue eyes as the wolf pup. However, as soon as the little thing got sight of Derek he shifted back into a pup. Stiles laughed. "Don't be scared of Derek," he cooed. "He only _looks_ mean and scary. He's a giant fluffball." He snuggle the pup close. "He's even softer than you. Yes he is."

Derek wanted to glare and growl at being called soft, but his wolf kind of wanted to roll over and wag its tail. It seriously wasn't fair that Stiles was doing this to him. He huffed and kept his distance, not wanting to upset the baby.

That's how the pack found them-Stiles cuddled up with the pup on the living room couch and Derek against the farthest wall keeping watch.

"Comic books, actions figures, souvenirs, that stuff I expected, not a baby," Isaac said from his spot next to the human and pup. He had fallen for the little guy as soon as he felt a tiny little lick on his cheek. The baby had taken to him too. Besides Allison and Stiles, Isaac was the only other one the pup could stand being held by for more than a few minutes. Except Derek. Derek could only get as close as the end of the couch.

"Only Stilinski could go on vacation and come back with a baby without even having a uterus," Jackson drawled.

"Shut up Jackson," Stiles, Derek, Scott, Cora, and Erica all said at the same time. It was quiet for a second before everyone laughed. The pup changed out of nowhere and was suddenly a giggling human baby in Stiles' arms.

The girls plus Stiles and Scott all cooed. Derek slipped out as they all fussed over the baby.

He sat out on the front porch where the pack had convinced him to put a swing. He hadn't seen the point at first, but after a few nights spent sharing lazy kisses on the swing with Stiles he was sold. It had become his favorite spot to just relax, not including anywhere with Stiles because anywhere with the human was just as good if not better.

He really just needed to breathe and think this through. He didn't blame the pack for being excited and all gung-ho about the baby. He didn't blame Stiles for bringing him home. It was the right thing to do. He didn't blame the baby for being scared of him either. Babies, and particularly werewolf babies, were a good judge of character. Now, he knows that he's not a bad guy, but he also knows that the baby can tell that he's not exactly as open as the pack is.

It's not the baby that he has a problem with; he doesn't even really have a problem. He just...

His mind flashed back to times before the fire. He could see his older sister Anya as if it were yesterday. She looked tired, worn out, but she had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. She was proudly holding a blue bundle in her arms, and despite the tired twist to her features, she was glowing.

_"Isn't he perfect, Derek?" she questioned, running a finger over the sleeping baby's face._

_Derek, only sixteen, smiled brightly, awed that his older sister had a freaking baby! "He is pretty awesome," he replied. He moved closer to her so he could look over her shoulder and get a better look at the little thing. "What's his name?"_

_Anya threw a smile towards her husband. "We decided to name him Anthony."_

_Derek perked up. "That's my middle name!" he exclaimed._

_Anya laughed. "I know. He's named after my favorite little brother."_

_Derek pouted slightly. "I'm your only little brother." This time his brother-in-law joined in on the laughter._

"Derek?"

The alpha shook his head a bit to shake off the memories and looked to the front door to see Cora there, watching him. She shut the door behind her and joined him on the swing. "Do I even want to ask what your rain cloud brain is thinking about?" she questioned.

He offered her a small grin. "Probably not."

"I could probably guess though," she said, placing her head on his shoulder. They had gotten so much closer over the years, possibly even closer then they were before the fire. Maybe that wasn't saying much though because before the fire he was a teenager and she was just a little girl. Anyways, they're close now; that's the point.

After a few minutes, she spoke up again. "You know, I'm sure if you told him that you didn't want to keep it then he would understand."

Derek sighed. "It's not that."

"Are you worried about him not liking you? Because you kind of have to grow on people. I wouldn't worry about that."

He chuckled. "It's not that either." He sighed again. "Okay, maybe it's some of both of those things. But mostly I'm trying to responsible here. I need to be the voice of reason since everyone else has already been won ever with those big blue eyes."

"You have to admit though that they _are_ pretty cute."

"You too, huh?"

Cora laughed and sat up. "You should talk to Stiles. You make better decisions when he helps you make them."

"Gee, thanks," Derek replied, sitting up himself. But he couldn't deny that she was right. Everything about him was made better by Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a long update, but an update! A pretty fluffy one just so ya know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the lovely comments! I usually like to reply to everything but I don't want to throw off the comment count by doing that! But I LOVE everything you guys say and I'm sorry if I don't reply to you!

**TLA**

Derek stood in the doorway to his room and couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture that Stiles made on his bed. it wasn't even something sexual, not that the human was any less attractive with a baby lying on top of him. In fact, Derek would go as far as to say that Stiles had never been more desirable to both him and his wolf.

As he watched, all he could think about was always seeing Stiles like this. Always smiling, making weird littles noises as a baby bounced on his chest.

Their baby.

Woah. Hold on. He was supposed to be the voice of reason here.

"How long are you just gonna stand there and stare, Sourwolf?"

Okay, he seriously needed to stop drifting. It was getting embarrassing. He swallowed the little kick to his pride and returned Stiles' smile. "I really don't think he likes me," he said. He took only a few steps into the room.

The human sighed and sat up properly on the alpha's bed. The baby huddled close to his clothed chest. "It's probably because he can tell that you don't want him here."

Derek grimaced. "It's not that," he replied with a slight sense of deja'vu.

"Look. I know this is sudden, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave him all alone. And it's not like we know a whole lot of werewolves that could take him in. Do you trust Deaton with a baby? Poor little guy would probably grow up as a little werewolf Yoda. We all know how awesome Yoda is but kids can be cruel! We can't have that! Plus, do you really think anyone else in the pack is capable of raising a werewolf baby? You're the only one of us with any experience with werewolves that _aren't_ teenagers. Except for Peter, but that crazy old wolf is who-knows-where and-"

Derek was there in an instant, hand gently covering Stiles' mouth. He considered it a small win when the baby didn't automatically shift into a wolf. "What have I said about breathing?"

The human shook the hand from his face but he wasn't annoyed like he would be if anyone else tried to stop him like that. "You always say I should do more of it."

"And...?"

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. "And that you never want me to stop." He chuckled and readjusted the baby in his arms (still not a wolf! Yay!). "You're such a corn dog." But he wouldn't change Derek for the world.

Derek grinned and shrugged. He looked down at the baby as he yawned. "Can you lay him down? We really need to talk about this."

Stiles tried to ignore the lurch his stomach gave at the alpha's words. He nodded his head. "He should be fine once he falls asleep. We went through this last night in the hotel and today in the car. I'll meet you on the swing?"

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles on the forehead. He wasn't outside too long before the human joined him.

"This is so much better than meeting you in some random place in the woods," Stiles said, snuggling close to the alpha on the swing. "I trip over less branches this way."

The wolf snorted. "What about doorways?"

Stiles burst out laughing. "You saw that?" The alpha just raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess I didn't help myself by windmilling my arms like I did."

Derek smiled. "You didn't," he agreeed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noises being the forrest around the house and the slight creak of the swing. Stiles broke the silence first. "So... You wanted to talk..."

"I did."

"Well. Go on then," Stiles encouraged even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. He had fallen for the baby almost as hard as he had fallen for Derek all those years ago. It was the eyes. He was gone the very first time Derek glared at him with his crazy beautiful green eyes, just like he was gone from one look with baby blues. Different kind of gone, but same principle.

Derek gathered his thoughts for a moment before he began. "I don't want you to think that I'm upset about this. I think you did the right thing by bringing him here. His mother gave him to you, he had no pack you could return him to, and the pack you met obviously didn't want anything to with his mother or him. So don't think I'm mad or anything. I also don't want you to think that I don't want him here." He stopped. This next part was a little harder for him. "What's my middle name?" he asked.

Stiles sat up and looked anywhere but at Derek. "What do you mean? You've never told me your middle name. I don't know your middle name. How would I know that if you haven't told me? Heh heh."

Derek smiled and rolled his eyes. "Why are you pretending that you haven't read my police records?"

Stiles pouted. "Fine. It's Anthony."

"I had a nephew named Anthony."

"I didn't know Laura had any kids," Stiles replied. He tried to calm his racing heart. It always sped up a bit when Derek would share stuff from his past. It didn't happen very often at all.

"Laura wasn't my only older sister," he explained. "I had another. She was a good bit older and married. My parents had her pretty young. Her name was Anya."

"Wow," Stiles said. He never knew that. But now that Derek mentioned it, he did recall seeing an Anya in the police reports. But she had a different last name so he always just assumed she was an aunt or something. "Oh shit..." he mumbled (out loud-oops) when he recalled that she had a husband and son in the fire. Anthony.... He was....

Derek always enjoyed watching Stiles work through things, and even though this topic was particularly painful for him, it was still fun to watch. "He wasn't even a year old yet," he said. Before the human could just assume, he pressed on. "I'm not saying this because I want you to feel guilty. I don't want you to think that you've reopened old wounds for me or anything. Yes, this baby reminds me of the family I lost but you've helped me make my peace with their deaths. You helped me _years_ ago." He rubbed a hand over his face. "You made me realize that it wasn't my fault. That Kate was a monster. But the world is full of monsters, Stiles. I worry enough about the pack as it is, full of adults."

"Not including Jackson," Stiles mumbled.

Derek would have laughed, but he was serious. "A baby is a big responsibility, Stiles. You need to understand that. They're completely defenseless, even werewolf babies. They need to feel safe, to feel loved. They need stability. And you're right, Deaton is out, the rest of the pack is out. But Stiles, you and I don't even live together. We've never said 'I love you.' Are we serious about this? Do we-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Stiles interrupted. He stood from the swing-which had long since stopped swinging- and stood in front of the alpha, arms crossed. "I get the feeling that the last little tidbit of what you were saying is the big issue here." He kneeled in front of the swing and looked up at Derek seriously. "I don't know about you, but I'm super serious about this, about us. And I always kind of thought the 'L' word was implied. I mean, we've been dancing around each other since we met. We finally pulled our heads out of our asses and got together, and it's been awesome. If I knew that you couldn't read between the lines then I would have said this a long time ago. I love you, Derek. Of course I love you. And if you wanted me to move in all you had to do is ask m-Mmmm..."

Derek smiled into the kiss. "I love you too," he said.

Stiles was a little out of breath when he pulled away, but his face was glowing. "I'm pretty sure neither one of us can follow that."

The alpha laughed, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his chest that he never even realized was there. Suddenly, the future looked a whole lot brighter.

"Did you seriously not know?" Stiles questioned suddenly.

Derek stood and pulled the human up with him. "I never like to get my hopes up," he replied with a shrug. It was just easier that way.

"We need to work on that," Stiles decided, grabbing the alpha's hand. "So... Did you get everything off of your chest?"

Derek sighed but nodded. "I think so. But this is seriously a big thing, Stiles. We really need to remember that. It would be best not to take him to your apartment because you have so many neighbors, so he can stay here. We'll get Deaton to check on him tomorrow, and we'll buy some of the basic stuff that he'll need."

"Basic stuff?"

The alpha nodded as he began to pull Stiles back into the house. "Only the basics for now. I know you want to keep him, and I know the pack wants to keep him too. However, it's only been a day. It hasn't gotten hard yet. If we can't take care of him then we need to find somewhere else for him to go."

Stiles only replied with a nod because Derek was right. His stomach twisted a little bit when he thought about having to give the little baby to strangers, but more than that he was incredibly proud of his alpha. Holy crap. That was probably one of the most grown-up things and one of the most alpha things that he had ever heard from Derek. It was kind of hot. He flushed when Derek raised an eyebrow at him. Okay. It was _really_ hot.

Derek shook his head at the human. "You're crazy," he mumbled.

Stiles pouted. "It's not my fault that you're so gorgeous. Don't blame me." They walked up the stairs to Derek's room. They both just looked at the sleeping wolf pup on the bed. "If he's gonna stay here then we really need to get him to like you. You're his alpha now after all."

His wolf kind of pranced around at the words, head held high. He was glad no one could see it.

They were still watching when Stiles suddenly gasped. "I have to work tomorrow." He almost laughed at the way Derek's eyes widened like he was scared. "You'll have to watch him."

**TLA**

Derek paced around the bathroom as he listened to Stiles in the shower. "You should call in sick," he said.

The human laughed. "Derek. I just got back from a two week vacation. I _have_ to go in. You'll be fine."

He didn't whine. He didn't. "You just got back from a two week vacation with a baby! A baby that doesn't even like me. He can barely keep his human shape around me."

Stiles shut the water off and opened the frosted door. If he thought about the look Derek was giving him too hard then it wouldn't be the only thing _hard_ so he focused on thoughts of the baby. "If you remember correctly, he has been human all morning. You're attitude towards him as improved a lot since yesterday. He can tell. You'll be fine," he repeated.

Derek would have to use his secret weapon. He placed his hands on the human's hips and pulled him close before he could tie the towel around his waist. "Stay," he said, letting his wolf deepen his voice. He nuzzled Stiles' neck, using his stubble the way that drove the human crazy. "Please?" He could practically feel Stiles' legs turn into jelly. He had to fight off his grin.

"That's cheating," Stiles growled, arms wrapping around the alpha's neck. "You suck," he said, nuzzling the alpha back.

Derek pulled back and licked his lips. "I could," he replied. The human whined and nodded his head quickly. Derek did a little victory dance in his head.

"Wait!" Stiles exclaimed. "No, no, no." He pushed himself away from the wolf. "I'm not falling for your dirty tricks!" He tied a towel around his waist and pointed at the alpha sternly. "I'm going to work. You're staying here with the baby. Everything will be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh guys. I just read over this in the preview and I was inspired to do something kind of evil! 
> 
> Don't worry though. If I mess something up it'll get fixed! :D 
> 
> But be prepared! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to hate me too much! 
> 
> Just trust me!

**TLA**

Derek just stared at the baby that was sitting on the couch-chair he had in his room. Stiles had only been gone for maybe thirty minutes. He had gotten dressed after his shower, fed the baby some mushy cereal and wrapped a little cloth around him like a diaper since they hadn't gone shopping yet. Derek was completely out of his element. Where had Stiles even learned that? But the alpha did guess it was a good sign that he was staring at a baby and not a tiny wolf. What was he supposed to do with him?

The baby stared at him. It was kind of cute...

He cleared his throat. "Um..." he said awkwardly. The baby just looked at him.

Fuck. What should he do? He rattled his brain and sat in front of the couch. What did Stiles do? Talk. That's all he did, even if he wasn't saying anything. He just made noise and the baby was perfectly content.

He cleared his throat again. "You're a baby," he said softly. "You probably weigh about ten pounds or maybe a little more. I'm glad you can sit up by yourself. I don't think either one of us is ready for me to hold you. You have blue eyes and dark hair."

He continued saying random little facts. So maybe he couldn't just make up stuff like Stiles, but the baby didn't seem to mind. Maybe that's why Stiles knew so much about babies and seemed to like them so much-they liked hearing him talk. "I like hearing him talk too," he told the baby. "Don't tell him I said that though," he added with a chuckle.

The baby giggled and bounced around, waving his little arms around. Derek's wolf wasn't acting any better than the baby, bouncing around all excited and happy. If he had a tail it would be wagging.

When he ran out of stuff to tell the baby about himself, he moved to his own life, as far back as he could remember.

"The first thing I remember is my mom's smile and then probably my dad's laugh," he said with a smile. The baby was no longer sitting up, but he was laying down on the chair listening. "She would have cooed over you even worse than the pack did yesterday. She loved babies. When my sister told us the big news..." He shook his head. "Oh, you should have seen her. It was like she was having her own child again." He laughed and talked about what he could recall from his boyhood. Little did he know that he had a spy.

**TLA**

Stiles was convinced that his day was under a spell because it was moving too damn slow. He had only been in the office for an hour tops, but it felt like _days_. He just wanted to get back home to Derek and the baby.

Home... He smiled like a loon when he thought about it. As of last night, his home was with Derek. He just needed to get everything out of his apartment, cancel his lease, change his address-easy. Wow. It was that easy! He should probably tell his dad first though. And then he could arrange for the wolves to help move his stuff over the weekend since none of them would be working. He could officially be a resident in Derek's house by Monday. It being Wednesday and everything, that was pretty good ti-

His _dad_!

What was he supposed to say to his dad!? 'Hey, Dad, look at this baby that a dying woman gave me? You're a grandfather! I'm moving in with my boyfriend too, by the way. You know, the guy you arrested that one time for murder?'

No, the Sheriff wouldn't care, not really, but he was allowed a good freak out, okay? Everything was just sinking in all of a sudden. He'd be okay in a minute.

"Breathe, Stiles," he scolded himself, taking a deep breath. He glanced at the clock on his computer and groaned. His day was definitely cursed. He was never going to get home.

He had to compose himself before answering his phone when it rang. "Cartman Griggs Realty, this is Stiles, how may I help you?"

_"Stiles!"_

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear and scowled. "Why are you yelling in my ear, Erica? And why are you calling my desk?"

 _"That's not the point here, Stiles,"_ the blonde replied. _"Derek and babies. That's the point."_

He instantly sat up in his seat. "Why? What happened? Who did it? I'll kill everything!"

 _"No, no, no!"_ she hurried. _"It's not bad! Unless you consider cavities a bad thing because I definitely left the house and needed to brush my teeth."_ She laughed. _"I dropped by just to check in because I know we're all talking about stay-at-home Derek and wondering how it'll go, and I swear on my life that I've never seen anything as cute as Derek and that baby."_

"Tell me, tell me!" Stiles begged, bouncing a little in his chair.

 _"He didn't even notice I was there because he was so busy telling the baby his life story. I mean, I don't think Derek has said that much in the past ten years all together! And they were just kind of having a silent conversation with their faces too. Stiles, I can't even."_ She paused and the human could practically hear the grin on her face. _"I might have gotten it on camera."_

"Email. Now," Stiles demanded.

The woman laughed. _"Make sure you have a toothbrush handy or you'll rot your teeth with the sweetness."_

**TLA**

Derek was in the middle of telling the baby about the time Cora caught a rabbit and ran around the house with it until they could finally catch her when he smelled it. He must have made a funny face because the baby laughed. "You think this is funny?" the alpha questioned, frowning. The baby just giggled more.

**TLA**

Stiles was in the middle of watching the cutest video ever when his phone rang. He almost didn't answer it. Watching Derek talk his heart out to a tiny little baby that hung off his every word was far more important than someone calling to buy a house or whatever they wanted. He was so close to just saying 'fuck it, they can call back,' but his dad was good friends with his boss and that was a can or worms he just didn't want to open.

He grudgingly grabbed the phone to answer it, but he didn't stop the video. He just muted it. It wasn't the same but it was still pretty darn cute. Just watching the two of them... Derek was totally using his arms to tell the story. And he had the nerve to make fun of Stiles for doing it! Ha! "Cartman Griggs Realty, this is Stiles, how may I help you?"

_"Stiles!"_

Okay-deja'vu. Why did the pack yell in his ear when they called his desk? "Derek? What's wrong?" His mind instantly jumped to the worst things he could think of, and he had seen a lot of shit in his 25 years.

_"The baby pooped! What do I do?"_

Stiles' first response was, 'What the hell?' His next one was to laugh. "Seriously, Derek?" he questioned fondly. "Why do I find your freakout so darn cute?"

 _"I don't know, Stiles,"_ the alpha snapped. _"I'm being serious here!"_

Stiles let the snappy attitude roll off his back. He knew that Derek was just freaking out and was convinced that he would break the little baby or something. "Look, Derek, just get him out of his own mess. That's all you have to do," he said with a smile. Hopefully, the alpha could hear it in his voice.

He seemed to because he sighed and when he spoke it sounded much more relaxed. _"Yeah... Yeah... Okay... Sorry I snapped."_

"Don't worry about it, Sourwolf," Stiles replied. "I know you're out of your element. It's okay."

 _"He's just so small,"_ the wolf mumbled.

The human had to take a second to swoon. He glanced at his computer screen; the alpha was doing a great job! "You won't hurt him," he said firmly. "I promise. Just get him cleaned up, and tell him some more stories. He seemed to like your voice." He grinned at the screen, not realizing what he said.

_"What? How do you know about that?"_

"Woah!" Stiles exclaimed, flushing. "I gotta go, paperwork to file, other calls to answer. Bye, Sourwolf. I'll be back before you can say wolfsbane." He hurriedly hung up the phone, and banged his head on the desk.

**TLA**

"Wolfsbane," Derek sighed, tossing his phone to the side. "Okay," he said, looking at the baby, "Let's get you cleaned up."

He akwardly picked the baby up under his little arms, but suddenly he was gripping a tiny wolf. The soiled cloth fell to the hardwood floor of his room with a plop. He grimaced. The little guy whined. "I'm not upset," Derek replied, even though he couldn't pull his lips into a reaussring smile. He did the only thing he could think of to soothe the pup and raised him to face level to nuzzle his little face with his own. "I'm not upset," he said again, gently.

**TLA**

Stiles had to try real hard not to fist pump and ruin his whole charade. Maybe it wasn't entirely ethical, but he'd picked up a few tricks over the years and knew how to look close to death in front of his boss. He didn't even have to say anything; the man took one look at him and told him not to come back from lunch.

Sometimes he was an evil genius.

He didn't text Derek though or call him. He wanted to try and catch the wolf off gaurd like Erica had. He apparently hadn't noticed his beta filming him and probably didn't even know she was there! Honestly, Stiles couldn't move quite as silently as the wolves, but he couls be pretty darn sneaky. And he wanted to catch the alpha doing something adorable too!

When he was able to see Derek's house, he basically just let his Jeep roll down the drive. He didn't accelerate if he didn't have too. He had to be quiet. He didn't even close the door when he got out; he could just close it later.

The porch steps were a bit trickier, but he practiced his stealth mode an embarrassing amount of time so he made it to the front door with only one little creak. He didn't have to worry about unlocking the door because Derek didn't lock it unless he thought he had too, and why would he have to today? He wouldn't-piece of cake.

Stiles would have to admit that he felt like a criminal trying to sneak in his boyfriend's house, but then he remembered all the times Derek snuck up on him and the feeling went away.

He was halfway up the stairs when he could hear this odd rumbling sound that seemed to have an acho. He tried to place the sound as he approached Derek's room. He slowly started to push the door open, where the sound was loudest he discovered. If he had to guess it sounded like-

Oh.

Sweet.

Lord.

That had to be the cutest damn thing on the entire planet Earth. Not in Beacon Hills, not in California, not in the United States, in the entire. Freaking. World.

He fumbled in his pocket for his phone. He had to get this on camera! There, in the middle of the bed, was a large black wolf all curled up. And then, surrounded by a sea of black, was a tiny greyish ball of fur on top of the massive black wolf. The little one rose and fell with the breathing of the big wolf. He thought he had heard Derek's snoring!

Stiles snapped so many pictures that he essentially had a flip book in his gallery.

He was holding in an unmanly squeal from the cuteness when his phone suddenly rang and cut through the silence. He answered it hurried but he knew he'd already woken his wolves up. "Hello? This is Stiles." He didn't even check the caller i.d.

_"Stiles, this is Deaton. I'm afraid you and Derek need to come see me as soon as you can."_

"Huh? For what?" Was something wrong? Was something coming? Were one of the wolves sick or hurt?

_"You'll need to bring the baby."_

Stiles' heart constricted in his chest. "Baby? How do you know about-"

_"The baby's father is here."_

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Should I continue?
> 
> And I know I have other stuff to work on but it's summer vacation as of 4:00 yesterday so BOO YA!!!!! :D


End file.
